This invention relates to microscopes, specifically to microscope objective lenses designed for viewing specimens at high optical magnification.
Microscopes can be complicated and expensive, especially the highest magnification systems. These microscopes typically employ high precision mechanical stages which allow the user to adjust the focus, specimen location, optical configuration, and lighting. This adjustability is generally advantageous, but for some classes of specimen, adjustable stages are actually a disadvantage. In certain circumstances, where the specimen is homogenous or close to homogenous, it is not necessary to scan the specimen for areas of interest or to focus at different locations because the view is nominally the same in all locations. Homogenous subjects can be specimens such as blood and semen that are collections of a large number of small elements suspended in a medium having essentially identical properties throughout. In this case, it is advantageous to simplify the microscope by removing the high precision mechanical stages because they are not necessary, and only burden the user with excessive cost and complexity. High magnification microscopes without complicated mechanical adjustors are much more suited for individuals untrained in microscopy, and can cost considerably less while being significantly more convenient to use.
A frustration of high optical magnification microscopes that employ a mechanically adjustable stage and adjustable lighting sources is the time required to manipulate the optical elements, locate the specimen, and find the focus. In many uses of these microscopes, it is an advantage to simplify the adjustments of the optical elements by using objectives lenses and viewing devices that are preset for optimal viewing, thereby decreasing the time needed to observe the specimen. Adjustability can also be discarded by removing the variability that the human eye adds to the microscope system, and this can be done with the use of a video camera.
Recording microscope images to video tape or to computer file usually requires complex camera, lens, and computer interface mechanisms designed specifically for the microscope and it takes additional time to adjust the focus and optical path elements. In certain circumstances, it is an advantage to utilize generally available video camcorders, with high quality optical and digital magnification capabilities and computer/TV interfacing features. This simplifies the operations required by the user to view, capture and transfer the microscope images thereby reducing the costs and complexity of producing a good quality record of the microscope image.
In conclusion, no microscope system formerly developed provides economical high optical magnification and image capturing without precision mechanical stages.